Inocente
by Miwwwy
Summary: Puck não era gay. Não mesmo.


**Título Original**: Not his fault**  
Autora**: EmmaFrost13 (link no perfil)**  
Tradutora**: Miwwwy**  
Beta**: Ai Linna-chan (link no perfil)**  
Shipper**: Kurt/Puck**  
Classificação**: 18+**  
Avisos**: Slash, insinuações, essas coisas.**  
Summary**: Puck não é gay.**  
Disclaimer**: Glee não pertence a nenhuma de nós, e essa história foi escrita pela Emma. Passem na página dela, ok?**  
Notas da Autora**: Primeira fic de glee, escrita durante uma aula super chata sobre a história da Espanha. Não foi betada. **  
Notas da Tradutora**: Primeiro, mil desculpas pelas palavras pesadas, se alguém tiver alguma idéia melhor, fale imediatamente. Obrigadíssima a Emma, que é um doce, e a minha beta Ai Linna.

Ele não era gay. Não era e ponto. Ele era apaixonado por mulheres. E não era culpa dele que Hummel se parecesse com uma, era? Não era culpa dele que aquele viado minúsculo tinha aquela pele pálida, o corpo macio e cabelo bom, olhos azuis e lábios vermelhos. Cara, aquela boca. Ele podia imaginar um milhão de coisas que aquela boca poderia fazer invés de falar. Mas Hummel _adorava_ falar. Ele simplesmente não podia parar de falar com aquela voz fina, afeminada e desdenhosa.

E porque tão desdenhoso, ahn? Ok, Puck nunca foi legal com ele. Mas Hummel estava praticamente _pedindo_ por isso, não estava? Porque, sério, quem se comporta daquele jeito? Quem se veste assim? Todo engomadinho, com aquelas jaquetas do Mark qualquer-coisa e essas porcarias. Homens não se importavam com moda. Então Kurt deveria esperar por aquilo.

Kurt. É, ele já era _Kurt_. Ele era o _Kicker_, e um deles agora. Ou quase isso. E ainda tinha o Glee. E mesmo que ele admitisse que era totalmente gay (já que, cara, eles estavam cantando e dançando), ele até que gostava. E Hummel, Kurt, estava lá também.

E às vezes, os botava em dupla ("Kurt, ajude Puck com essa nota", "Puck, não dizemos essa palavra aqui!") e ele tinha que passar o resto do ensaio sendo atormentado pela voz feminina e os lábios vermelhos que sério, mesmo, deveriam estar ocupados com outras coisas.

E ainda tinha futebol, e ele bem que gostava assistir a Kurt em seu uniforme, suado e arfando. E o garoto sabia chutar. E ele fica feliz ao ver aquela carinha convencida e triunfante com olhos brilhantes ao marcar o gol. Às vezes, ele dá graças a Deus por não praticar nenhuma luta com Kurt, porque ele realmente não quer tocá-lo. E ele, honestamente, não quer outros garotos tocando-o também. Uma pele pálida como a dele com certeza fica marcada facilmente. E não tem necessidade de usar força contra aquele corpo pequeno e magro. E se tiver, isso é trabalho para ele.

E claro, existem problemas nos chuveiros. Porque é claro que ele não está assistindo-o. Hummel, Kurt, é um cara. Um cara pequeno, esguio e bonito. Ele acha. E ele com certeza não gosta de caras. Claro que não. Não importa que eles cantem com voz de menina (voz essa que provavelmente geme como anjo) e leva tempo demais no banho. Também, e daí que ele se troca nas cabines, e não com o resto do time? Ahn? Não é como se ele quisesse vê-lo se vestindo. De jeito nenhum. Ele não imagina se o _Kicker_ do time (O _**Kicker**_ do time, cara) usa boxers ou calcinhas. Ou de que cor elas são. Nem nada disso.

Porque ele não é gay. Não. Não tem uma célula gay em seu corpo, e ele nunca se perguntou isso. Sequer quando ele está deitado na cama, tentando dormir, e se pega pensando nos grandes olhos azuis, o cabelo macio e aqueles malditos lábios vermelhos. E ele é totalmente hétero, mesmo quando fica excitado ao imaginar Kurt de joelhos, calado pelo menos uma vez na vida, usando aquela boca dele pra lamber o chupar. É como se estivesse pensando em uma garota. Obviamente. Ele pode substituir aquele rosto pelo de Santana, ou Quinn, ou mesmo da idiota da Rachel, mas ele não o faz. Ele gosta da visão daquela bichinha minúscula e afeminada lambendo a base do seu pau e engolindo ele por inteiro. E engolindo. Ele tem certeza de que Kurt engole cada gota. E enquanto ele se masturba pensando em como é gozar naquela boca, ele não consegue se segurar. Ele se sentia ótimo, e queria que Kurt estivesse ali com ele, e que pudesse beijá-lo, porque você não pode ganhar um boquete e não dizer obrigado – Não é educado, cara.

E então ele vai dormir feliz e completo, e nem um pouco preocupado, porque ele não é gay. Nem um pouquinho.


End file.
